


Secretarial Matters

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: Vimes is jealous of the closeness between Vetinari and his secretary.any ship bashing in this is unintended, Vetinari and Drumknott are very sweet together but i totally think vimes would be incredibly jealous and insecure about his relationship with Vetinari because of his whole kid from cockbill street mentality and this was the result of that.





	

Drumknott whispered in Vetinari's ear. The Patrician nodded solemnly, and the clerk bent his head in a bow and exited without a sound. Vimes found himself glaring at the spot where the secretary had been standing, jaw clenched, as Vetinari continued to write.    
"Is something bothering you, Commander?" said Vetinari mildly.    
"Sir?"  
"Because either that particular spot of carpet has done something to offend you, or there is something on your mind."  
"Can't your clerks tell you that too?" said Sam, somewhat bitterly.

Vetinari gave him a questioning look, and he felt shame and insecurity bubble up within him.

"Drumknott. Do you..." He cut himself off, the despondent tone turning venomous. "Are you fucking him?"   
"Would it bother you if I was?"  said Vetinari cooly.  
"Of course it would bloody well bother me, I thought we were! I thought you-" He ground the words to a halt.  
"Commander, please.  You're going to break a tooth."

"Do you love him?" said Vimes softly, head down.

Vetinari, for the first time, seemed to be shocked. The faint flicker of amusement in the corner of his mouth was gone.   
"Sam."  
Vimes stared at his boots.   
"Samuel. Look at me, please."    
Vimes did.  There was no way he could have refused.   
"I understand that I am not always the most ...expressive of lovers, but my feelings for you are beyond what I feel for any other. I could not, in still being myself, ever betray them."  
Vimes' face remained twisted, meeting Vetinari's gaze, his mask gone.  "You're the most powerful man on the Disc, Sir, excuse me if I think you could manage banging the secretary," spat Vimes derisively. "Just tell me if you- ," his voice cracked, but he forced the words out, eyes burning with anger at his body for betraying him. "If you love him."  
Vetinari almost raised an eyebrow at this, but forced himself to let his mask soften, and hoped that Vimes could see the truth in his eyes.   
"I do not love him, Sam. I have never had any relationship with him beyond companionship. I trust him, and if I had friends, he would be one of them, but my love is reserved for you alone."  
Vimes dipped his head again, scrubbing his hands over his face.  "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."   
"You would not have a job if you went around trusting people, I think," said Vetinari dryly, in attempt a softening the mood.  
He got a sliver of a smile.   
"Now, would you care to come to bed, Commander?" The Patrician said lightly.  
That got a full blown smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll expand on this to show more of the leadup etc if you guys like


End file.
